Rotterdam
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Creator(s) = Rob Smolders | First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.1 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike 1.1 }}Rotterdam Docks (de_rotterdam) was an official bomb defusal map featured in ''Counter-Strike'' 1.1. Overview Judging by the details of the map, the conflict is taking place in a real city named Rotterdam, somewhere close to the sea as the office and warehouse is situated on a harbor or dock. Like other bomb defuse maps, the goal for the Counter-Terrorists is to either neutralize all members of the enemy or defuse the bomb while the Terrorists are required to eliminate the entire Counter-Terrorist team or ensure the detonation sequence of the bomb. Although the map was very detailed and allowed both teams to advance quickly to the bombsites, Rotterdam Docks had several camping spots on the roofs and upper floors that allowed snipers to pin down enemy players. Not only the map was confusing to memorize and difficult in expecting ambushes, Rotterdam Docks had several areas that were either too small or open-spaced that would lead to the elimination of players who were alone and away from their respective teams. The only way to move toward the upper or lower areas of the map was to use the numerous amount of ladders that made players highly vulnerable to snipers and enemy ambushes on the upper floor when climbing up with a ladder. In turn, these aspects caused the removal of Rotterdam Docks. Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent the Terrorists from bombing the warehouse or the office at the trainyard. Terrorists: The Terrorists carrying the C4 must destroy the warehouse or the office. Development The map was designed by Rob Smolders, following the design principle "Make your map simple, so people can learn it fast, and enjoy to play it". He used the real Rotterdam docks as inspiration, taking additional ideas from the maps Docks and Train. One week was spent laying out the basic foundation of the map. An additional week was spent on fixing bugs and adding props and scenery.Counter-Strike.de - Sm0lderS Interview. Archived from the original on 2001-08-13. Textures for the map were made by Reinders "Agent Orange" Folmer. The map made its initial appearance in version 1.1. Smolders worked on updating the map with better textures and layout changes following feedback that he had received from gamers. He received help in updating the textures from "jOeSmOe", Mike "MikeZilla" Neumann and Matt C. and produced what he in his own words described as a "kickass update". However due to the inclusion of Torn in version 1.3, something had to give in order to make room for it and as such Rotterdam Docks was removed from the game. The updated version of the map was later released separately as de_rotterdam2.B-F Total Gaming Network - Smolders Interview. Archived from the original on 2002-06-01. The map was not included in the retail version of Counter-Strike. Trivia *In the latest version of this map (de_rotterdam2), there are many seagulls around the map. They behave like the chickens in Italy and can be killed. References Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps